


Summertime Promise

by Shea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Getting to Know Each Other, Laviyuu Week 2018, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: Lavi's used to reading about fantasies and legends. But what if one of them were real?





	Summertime Promise

Lavi loves being outside. Whether it was snow cold in the winter time, or bone dry in the summertime, he really couldn’t complain. (Of course, he would anyway, but that’s beside the point.) His favorite is probably the summertime, though. Or at least any time it’s warm. His grandfather owns a huge library on a giant plot of land, behind which is the beach. Lavi’s favorite thing is to grab a stack of books and hightail it to the end of the dock. His bare toes just barely touch the water, but it’s enough to feel  _ amazing  _ in the summer blaze. Especially as his mind wanders off to worlds familiar and yet unknown. The power of words and books never ceases to amaze Lavi. 

But one day, mid-July, Lavi’s whole world is rocked. Earlier, he and his gramps had gotten into another argument. This wasn’t uncommon, considering Lavi’s nature and the old man’s annoying shtick for rules. But this time was… different. It was about Lavi’s future, of course. Because he just couldn’t leave well enough alone. 

Lavi grumbles, laying on his stomach at the dock. This time, there’s no stack of books. His mind’s too frazzled to focus on reading, no matter how good the novel. His fingers circle in the cool water absentmindedly. Occasionally, he sees a little fish swim by, only to dash away again. Lavi’s envious. He wishes he could swim away like that. There’s no telling where he’d go if he could leave. Which is probably why they don’t own a boat of any kind. He makes a face and slaps the water like it was its fault. 

He jumps when the water splashes back. Brows furrowed, he studies the water and wonders if he ought to take his normal eyepatch off just to make sure he’s not seeing things. Curiously, he hits the water a little harder. He’s met with the same violent splash in his direction. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” A new voice asks to his right and Lavi nearly falls into the ocean. 

“What? Who the hell are you?” Lavi asks, rubbing his eye. The guy, now before him, looks pissed off, like he’s personally offended Lavi would hit the ocean. However mad he looks, though, he’s also pretty… hot. His hair is long, black, and it falls like a silk curtain around his shoulders. Lavi has the urge to touch it. 

“Did you put this net here?” His question makes Lavi blink. 

“Net?” 

The stranger rolls his eyes. “The  _ fishing  _ net, moron.” 

Lavi blinks again and then lays down so he can peer under the deck. He doesn’t know what he expects to find but what he  _ does  _ find definitely defies all expectations. There is indeed a fishing net set under the deck, probably put there by his grandfather. But trapped inside is a long, blue tail. As Lavi’s eyes follow the scaly appendage, he realizes it’s attached to the guy he’s talking to. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” He mutters, looking at the pissed off guy again. “You’re a mermaid? Fucking seriously?” 

The guy looks seriously annoyed now. He flicks his tail, which Lavi realizes was the source of his water attacks. “Can you get it off or not?” 

“Uh, sure. Hold on a sec.” 

Lavi gets to his feet and dashes to the shed set on the beach where the dirt turns into sand. He grabs the large knife dangling on the wall and runs back. He’s sure this breaks several childhood rules, but right now his mind is focused on the fact that there is a fucking  _ mermaid  _ in his backyard. 

“Here, hold still.” He says, surprising himself at how calm he sounds. He starts to cut away at the net, being careful to avoid the guy’s tail. He can’t help brushing his fingers over the smooth scales every now and again. He blames it on his work. Just before he cuts the last of the net that will set him free, he stops. 

“What’re you waiting for?” The mermaid (merman?) hisses. 

“If I cut you free, you have to promise not to run off as soon as you’re out.” Lavi says before he even knows what he’s thinking. 

“...” The stranger studies him for a few moments. “Why?” 

“I just want to talk.” Lavi clarifies, holding his hands up like there’s a gun pointed at him. Which this guy’s eyes (as gorgeous as they are) aren’t far from. “I swear on… whatever deity you believe in.”

“Talk?” His new pal scoffs. “About me?”

“You guessed it.” Lavi grins. Then he looks more serious. “Please? It… It’s been shit here lately and I just. Want to talk. That’s all. Besides, you’re pretty cute.” He smiles. 

The guy looks irritated for a second and splashes water at him with his tail. “Hurry up and cut this.” 

<><><><><><><>

Even though he made him promise, Lavi is still a little surprised when the mermaid (whose name he learns is Kanda) stays. Not only that, but when Lavi returns the next day, so has Kanda. 

“To be honest, I didn’t think I’d see you again.” Lavi says aloud, his legs from the knees down submerged in the water. Kanda leans on the dock, his lower half still in the ocean. 

“Yeah, well, it’s your turn.” Kanda replies, his cheek leaning on his wrist. “I want to know about humans.”

“Why?” Lavi scoffs. “We’re boring.”

“You don’t think I think mermaids are boring?” 

“...fair enough.” 

It becomes a normal routine for them, Lavi is pleased to note. Day after day, they meet at the dock and talk the days away. Well, Lavi usually talks. Kanda usually listens, only to throw in the occasional insult or sour comment. Lavi doesn’t mind. It’s the most fun he’s had in ages. The shock from the fact that he’s talking to a mermaid wears off pretty easily, much to his surprise. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t spend the whole time looking at his tail or something, but Lavi finds he’s just speaking to another person. Which, he is. 

Lavi lets out a long sigh as he watches the sun begin to set. “Summer always seems too short, but now it’s going by even faster.” He says miserably. 

“That’s a bad thing?” Kanda makes a face. “Summertime is the worst for us.”

Lavi barely has to think about that. “Because of everyone swimming and stuff?”

“That, and cruises, and fishing.” Kanda seems annoyed.

“It makes sense.” Lavi shrugs. “This is the only break I get from school, though. As annoying as it is to work with Gramps…” 

Kanda shrugs. “What’s your school like?”

Lavi can’t help but laugh lightly. “That’s right. You probably don’t do school like we do.” He takes a moment to consider the question. “It’s… stressful, that’s for sure. I’m pretty good at school, and I get overwhelmed sometimes. There’s a lot of work, and deadlines. But it can be pretty fun too, learning things. Even if certain teachers like to take the fun out of it.” 

Kanda nods some. They both fall silent, but not uncomfortably so. Lavi’s feet paddle gently in the water. Kanda just seems to study him. Lavi’s hand finds Kanda’s smooth hair on the deck. He twists it between his fingertips. Kanda lets him.

“I can’t come around once it gets cold.” Kanda says after a moment. “Too cold for me.”

The thought makes Lavi sad, but he smiles anyway. “Will you come back next summer?”

Kanda seems surprised he’d ask that, but then shrugs. “If I must…”

“You must.” Lavi says, grinning once again. “I insist, as your savior and all.” 

Kanda rolls his eyes. “Fine.” 

Lavi smiles, and lets go of his hair only to touch his face. Kanda doesn’t react so Lavi decides,  _ to hell with it.  _ He leans forward, almost falling off the deck, to kiss him. Kanda is bewildered, but doesn’t move away until Lavi does.

“It’s a promise then.” Lavi decides, still grinning. “At least I’ll have something else to look forward to during school.” 

Kanda shakes his head. “Moron.” 

Lavi chuckles and lays back down on the deck. “Tell me more about your home.” 


End file.
